These are my People
by Fluffers191
Summary: Lily and James are in there last year, and there planing on makeing it memorable. Sucky sumary, good story!
1. Family Friends and Food

**AN Hey!! So this is the first chapter of my first story and I'm really excited!!! So anyway, disclaimer is....drum roll please....I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters and most of the ideas (ok yes I took some small ideas hear and there from other stories so if you come across something that you've written, take it as a compliment cause that's how I meant it!!) and sorry for any spelling mistakes and im oviously not Brittish so...although i wish i had a Brittish accent cause there wicked asome**

"_NO! Please stop!" Mum screamed in pain. Voldemort stood over her and laughed. Then he pointed his want at her and a green light filled the room and she was silent._

_The bodies of the rest of my family and friends were strewn around the room like dolls. I was on the floor crying._

_He walks over to me, smiles and says, "I'm going to kill you like I have killed so many others." He points his wand at me and-_

TAP TAP TAP

"Uuuuuh."

TAP TAP TAP

"I'm goin I'm goin."

THUMP

Ow. I got up and went to window to let in a Barn Owl.

She flew in and landed on my bookshelf and stretched out her leg. I unrolled the Daily Profit, took one look at the cover and rolled it back up again, there's only bad news now a days. I fond the money and put it in the pouch tied to the owl leg, she threw off and I closed the window.

The owl had woken up Elsie who was now in a rat. So I gave her some cheesecake that I had sitting out

No use trying to go back to sleep, so I decided to take a shower. After a shower I went downstairs to see my favorite, sister eating the last of my cereal. Joy.

"Tuna! What are you doing? You know that's my cereal that Mum specially got for me!" I yelled and grabbed the bowl away from her and started eating.

"What are you doing Freak?! I live in this house to so I'm entitled to any food in hear!" she yelled grabbing the bowl back.

"Yes, just not MY cereal!" by now we both had our hands on the bowl, pulling it back and forth, with milk splattering allover the floor. I let go all the sudden, and milk and soggy cereal bits covered her hair and face. I laughed but gave her a look and hit her head when she said "Bloody Hell Freak!"

She stomped off to go take a shower, and I went to go pack.

* * *

"Now remember Lily, get good grades and have fun, and don't let boys distract you to much." I nodded my head gave my mum a kiss and went through the barrier. Mums shortened her speech over the years. In my first year it lasted about 5 minutes. Shes gotten more detached ever since Dad died. Can't say I blame her though.

Suddenly I'm knocked to the floor. At first I'm start thinking that it's Death Eater about to kill me then I hear my best friend Bonnie O'Brian apologizing. I get up and look at her bouncing up and down.

Bonnie is full Irish but grew up in America because her parents wanted to "expose her to different cultures", so now she has an American accent. Shes the only blonde in a family of red heads and she has a twin named Sean.

"Someone put to much sugar in there cereal this morning." I say while putting my hands on her shoulders, holding her down.

"Well its not my fault, Fluffers ran into the window again and it scared me, so my arm slipped, and I thought it would be a waist if I threw it away so I ate it, but some one the milk spilled so it was mostly cereal and wet sugar, witch isn't that bad if your half asleep and hungry." She said as we boarded the train and started looking for the rest of our group.

"When aren't you hungry?" asked Sirius coming up behind us.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeel.... there was this one time when I was eight and I had just had a big ol bowl of mash potatoes and two cans of coke and a hand full of these little bittie watchamacalits. After that I wasn't hungry." She said blushing slightly; shes had this HUGE crush on Sirius since first year.

It was kind of pathetic really.

"I can beat that. There was this time in fifth year at the Christmas feast when I had 8 drumsticks, 7 helpings of sweet potatoes and 3 pieces of apple pie." he said smirking.

Bonnie started smiling and said, "Fourth year Christmas: 20 roles, 11 slices of turkey, 9 helping of mashed potatoes, 5 helpings of the weird casserole thing, 4 helpings of Mac and Chez, and _4_ slices of apple pie."

"8 whole pizzas"

"3 chickens"

"5-"

"Can we please stop talking about how much you stuff yourselves?" I start dragging Bonnie away from Sirius while they were still taking, now yelling so that they could be heard, about how much they can eat.

"Aww you're a spoil sport." she said when they were out of yelling range.

"Yes, well someone has to be", I said while I push her into the compartment where Charlotte and Mia were sitting knowing that they would watch her and make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

Charlotte, or Char, was tall, had mousey brown (Now with blonde highlights!!) hair with purple bangs and tips. She was the peace keeper of the group, and was always in a good mood. The only time I had seen her in a rat was when some Slitheren git nearly killed her cat LeLe. He was in the hospital wing for a week.

Mia was short with a simple hair stile and a dirty brown color. Shes quite except for when shes with us. Shes really stubborn and loyal, and when she gets mad at you she stays mad for a day or two. She once got so mad at Bonnie that she didn't talk to her for a week. Witch was really annoying because Bonnie got mad right back. They only started talking to each other when they shared a "moment" witch was watching Snape fall down some stairs.

"Hello everybody!" yelled Bonnie, "Did you miss me?"

"We miss the silence of when you weren't here" Mia said

"Thanks your so nice." said Bonnie all happy and stuff.

"I missed you Bonnie" said Char getting up to give her a hug.

"I missed you to!" Bonnie said fake crying. They stood there hugging and crying for a minute then they stop for a second, looked at each other then ran to Mia and started fake crying and hugging her. Mia doest really like hugs so she looked at me with a get-the-scary-people-off-of-me-and-ill-give-you-a-cookie-but-if-you-chose-not-to-im-gunna-be-reeeeeeeeel-mad look.

I smiled said bye, scooted out the door, and headed off to the head compartment. I let out a big sigh when I looked inside and saw James Potter. I had been so happy when I hadent seen him on the train before. Now it's all ruined.

"Well hello lovely miss Lily, how are you this fine day?"

I gave him The Look and sat down as far away from him as I possibly could, witch wasn't that far because he was sitting in the Head Boys seat and the Head Girls seat was right next to him. As Mia would say "poop for me".

"Why are you sitting in Remus' seat and wearing his badge?"

"These aren't dear Moonys things, there mine. And yes my days been excellent, thank you for asking."

"You still need to give them back from whoever you stole it from."

"But I didn't steal it"

Then you made the person give it to you."

"Nope."

"I don't believe you."

"Here is my letter." He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Is Dumbledore on crack?" I say without thinking.

He looked at me funny. So I mumbled "Bonnies rubbed off on me" as an excuse.

"Speaking of Bonnie", he said, "I hope she knows she just got herself into a war. Sirius is determined to 'out eat her'"

"HA! That will never happen." I said

"No ones ever out-eaten Sirius, many have tried and all have failed."

" Ill bet you anything that Bonnie will win."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"If she loses you have to go on a date with me."

Crap. No. I'm such an idiot.

"Fine but if she wins you have to never talk to me again unless it's absolutely necessary."

That's better.

"Deal"

Bonnie better win this. If she loses I'm going to kill her, then resurrect her, then kill her again.

I spent the rest of the time waiting for all the prefects to arrive switching from wallowing in self pity and getting mad at Bonnie and her ability to eat like 20 grown starved men.

"Lily I think everyone's here, do you want to start?" James asked

"Ahem. Well I want to welcome you all back from the break and welcome the new prefects into the group. I have the sign up sheet for rounds if you want to put in what day suites you best." Everyone lined up to put there names down, except for Potter and I who had already picked out our day, Monday.

The meeting went on like that for the rest of the ride. When the train pulled into the station I went back to the compartment where my friends were to change and get my stuff. I found Remus, Peter, and Sirius had joined the compartment. Sirius was in the middle of putting a card on the tower in a game of Exploding-Snap. As soon as the card hit the tower, it exploded. When the smoke cleared his face was one of pure surprise.

Char started laughing, and Bonnie started laughing at Chars laugh and then Char started laughing at Bonnies laugh and so on. When they finally stopped everyone was looking at them like they were off there rocker. Witch they were most of the time.

"Anyway," I said breaking the silence, "Potter told me that you're waging war on Bonnie, Sirius."

"What kind of war?" asked Char.

"An eating war" said Sirius looking at Bonnie seriously.

Bonnie started straight back and said "You're on dude. And your gunna lose. Big time."

"You don't know what you getting into Sirius." Says Sean as he walks in our compartment. He noticed Mia and blushed.

Mia blushed right back and went back to the book she was reading. Those two have been like this from first year. Apparently they had this thing going when they were 7, but Mia moved away. There been aquwardness ever since they saw each other again. Witch was often because Mia and Bonnie were friends.

"You've never seen Sirius eat when he's hungry" Remus said.

"He still has no chance against Bonnie and her bottomless pit of a stomach." said Sean.

"I disagree." Remus said

"Do you want to bet?" Sean ask

"I bet were the last ones on the train." Char said.

"I agree." Said James sticking his head in the door.

They all started heading out of the compartment until it was just me Sirius and Bonnie left, who were in the middle of a staring contest.

"Come on get up you two, I have to get changed." I said

They slowly got up and walked out the door all the while keeping eye contact. I closed the door after them and changed

* * *

Once every one was seated in the Great Hall the sorting started. I wasn't paying attention though, I was whispering with Bonnie about how if she doesn't win this I wont give her any Christmas presents.

I could see Sirius and Potter whispering across the table. I'm sure that there going to cheat. The cheaters.

After the sorting and Dumbledores speech was over, Char said "Fill your plates contestations please with: 2 scoops of mashed potatoes, 3 slices of ham, 1 slice of lasagna, 4 drum sticks, and an apple."

They gave her a look so she said, "Fine take off the apple."

They smiled and got into position, empty hand and a fork over their plate. "You'll both eat until both plates are cleaned, then you'll refill the plate and start over, whoever eats the most with out throwing up or giving up wins. On your mark, get set, EAT!"

Five plates latter they were still going strong.

At ten plates they had slowed down some.

Fifteen plates and both had a sickish look about them. Most of the people in the Great Hall had left, but the ones that had stayed were gathered around the two.

Twenty-two plates had almost been eaten. Sirius had a roll left and Bonnie had half a slice turkey left. Bonnies' head was on the table with one hand on her stomach, the other hand was poking the bit pit of turkey left on her plate. Sirius' head was supported by his hand with the other holding the roll in front of his face.

", do I have to?" Bonnie groaned.

"Yes, Bonnie yes you do," I said frantically, "You can't give up! Because when you give you show weakness! Weakness is bad! Don't be bad! Cause its not good! And-"

"Lilly, shut up or I will chuck this piece of turkey at your head." Bonnie said.

"Right, just remember that weakness is bad."

A couple minutes passed by.

Sirius stood up and said "I'm full," and walked out.

All eyes went to Bonnie whose eyes got huge and started to breathe fast. "I CANT DEAL WITH ALL THE PRESSURE!" she yelled and ran out the door.

It was a tie. That's not too bad. But it's not great either.

* * *

When I went up to the Dorm, the first thing I heard was Bonnie, cursing her stupedness at accepting an eating war. She was lying down on her bed with hands over her stomach.

"Lilly, why didn't you stop me!" she glared at me.

"Potter and I made a bet." I said sitting down on my bed beside her.

"So you let me do something stupid so you could win a bet with James?" she looked at me with a betrayed look.

"Its not just any bet, this bet determines weather or not I'll go on a date with him, so I really need you to win next time." I pleaded.

"What makes you think there will be a next time? I'm bout to explode I ate so much. And that's saying something." She rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Please win next time, as your best friend I'm begging you PLEASE win." I put on my best puppy dog face, and mimed tears coming from my eyes.

"Oh fine, but I have half a mind to lose just so you would go on a date with him. He's acutely kind of cute, not my type though." Bonnie said

"We all know what your type is: tall, shaggy black hair, grey eyes." Mia said walking in with Char.

"You can't talk; your type can only be described as Sean. I can't wait till you two get married so you can be my sister." Bonnie said

"If they ever overcome shyness and actually talk to each other." Char teased, poking Mia in the side.

"Isn't it the loveliest day outside!" Mia yelled going to the window and opening it.

"Shut it! It's cold!" Char said going to the window and closing it.

"So we know who Mia, Lilly, and I like, now its your turn to tell Char."

"Wait. I don't like anybody." I said

"Course you don't," Mia said.

"I don't," I said again. I mean who could I like? There's Remus? Nah, to much like a brother. Sirius? Bonnie would kill me. Peter? No. That guy in Hufflepuff? No he has to big of a nose. What about the one in Ravenclaw? He has cute hair, but his eyes are the color of poop. The other guy in Ravenclaw? No, he needs an attitude adjustment. That's all the single guys in my class.

That's not all of them

But I couldn't like him, that's impossible

Maybe you've been in love with him.

You were pushing it with like now your talking crazy.

Am I? Am I really?

Yes. And you aren't really a you. You're my conscience.

But I'm the smart side of you.

Ha! Yeah right.

I am because I know you're in love with him.

I cant be in love with him if your not in love with him

I'm in love with him then.

No your not, cause that means I'm in love with him, witch I'm not. Maybe I find him hot, and his hair sexy, but I don't even like him.

...

Ok, maybe I sort of kinda like him.

"Lilly, your talking to your self again."

Sorta kinda?

"."

That's all I'm saying on the subject

"."

So you admit there's more

"LIIIIIIIIIII-"

I never said that

"SHUTUP!"

"What happened?" I asked

"You were talking to your self, something about 'I'm the smarter side' and 'His hair is sexy'. Would you mind telling us whose hair is sexy?" Char asked, leaning against one of the poles of her four-poster.

"Oh its quite obvious isn't?" Bonnie said swinging her legs her trunk

"James." Mia said with an evil smile from the window sill "Shes in love with James."

"What!? I'm not in love with Potter! I just had this conversation a moment ago with my Conscience! I'm bordering on liking him, but not love NEVER LOVE!!!!!" I yelled falling onto my bed with my hand over my eyes in a swoon.

"Don't die Lilly! Don't die!" Bonnie yelled running over to my bed.

"Shes hasn't died yet Bonnie, she swooned." Char said, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie and Mia look at each other and burst out laughing. Char and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders and watch Bonnie roll on the ground and Mia leaning against the window for support.

When the finally calm down Mia said, "Swoon," as an explanation and lapsed back into laughing again.

I honestly don't know why I hang out with these people sometimes, maybe its because there entraining to watch, maybe because the give great advice in there own way, or maybe simply because I didn't have anyone else to talk to that fateful day. Your probable expecting a flash back, well our not going to get one because I was just bonked in the head with a sock. *Glare at Bonnie*

"I didn't mean to Lilly! Honest! I was aiming at my trunk!" (witch was five feet away), "I was just practicing my aim! Because you know how much I need the practice." Bonnie said as an explanation.

Merlin knows how that girl got onto the Quidditch team, but somehow you arm her with a beaters club and let her swing it at a rampaging Bludger she has perfect aim.

The rest of the night went as usual: Bonnie making multiple trips to the kitchens because she forgot something, Mia reading in her bed, and Char I talking about our summers, with the usual side comments from Mia and Bonnie as they caught something from our conversation, and when ever there was a break in the conversation Beatles music would be heard in the background form Bonnies record player. When asked how it would play (because it was a muggle object and, like must muggle electronics, shouldn't be able to play in Hogwarts) she would vaguely say something about somebody selling it to her while she was shopping in Diagon Alley one time a couple years ago.

**Hey!!! You see that button below??!! Press it and review!!!!! Or I will hunt you down and chop off your nose, ok maybe I won't, but ill still be angry!!!**


	2. Bonnie Bunnys and Bets

**Hey!! So second chapter. Yay!! disclamer is...I dont own Harry Potter. I do own all the peoples whos name isnt mentioned in the books at all! Yay!!**

ITS BEEN A HARD DAYS NIGHT AND IVE BEEN WORKING LIKE A DOOOAAAOOOG ITS BEEN A HARD DAYS NIGHT I SHOULD BE SLEEPING LIKE A LOG!!!!!!

I jumped up in bed, grabbed my wand from my bedside table and pointed it at the source of the sudden noise that had interrupted my lovely peaceful sleep.

Bonnie stood with her back to me, the record player in her hands that was also right next to Mia's ear. It was Bonnies turn this week to try and wake Mia. Mia just rolled over..

"I DON'T THINK ITS WORKING!" I yelled trying to be heard over the music.

"WHAT?" Bonnie yelled back.

I motion for her turn down the music, she does and I say "I don't think its working."

"I think your right. Hmmmmm.....lets try this. Augamenti!" A stream of water came from her wand, hit an invisible boundary about a foot away from Mia, rebounded and hit Bonnie full in the face.

"You know what?! Fine then! She can be late for all I care! I'm going to take a shower." She said as she stomped off.

As soon as the water in the shower could be heard running Mia sat up and waved her wand in the air once and stared collecting her robes the get dressed.

She had never done that before. Never! Not once! It had always taken at least 30 minutes to wake her up, at least!

"You can shut your mouth now Lilly." Mia said with her back to me searching for her whatever she was searching for.

I shut my mouth that I had unconsciously opened and said "Bonnies gunna kill you when she finds out that you had been awake that whole time."

"But I wasn't awake the whole time, the spell that I placed woke me up." She said as she turned to me and grinned evilly. "Please let me have my fun and don't tell Bonnie"

"Fine, but when she finds out I refuse to take the blame."

"But you will have some blame, because you didn't tell her what you know, but your still not going to tell her because this is my first time doing something like this and you want to see how it plays out. " She said all this while she was getting dressed on her bed with the drapes closed and when she was done she said "See you at breakfast" and left.

Bonnie POV

Urgh!!! That git!!! How could she do that!!!! I mean I know I was going to take a shower anyway and I can always dry my PJs with a drying charm BUT STILL!!!

All this anger has made me hungry. I wonder if they'll have those croissants again...OH! Or maybe they'll have chocolate chip pancakes!!!!!

I wonder if Sirius will be there.. He has really pretty hair.....Well I mean of course he'll be there, he needs food almost as much as me.

I got to get down there before he leaves!!!!

I turn the handle of the shower get out and dry off really quick.. Put on some eye make up (It makes me eyes pop!!).....scrunch up my hair.....put some clothes (Going naked would be a bad thing).... rush down the stairs....down the hall..(Crap! I forget by books and wand!!)..rush back up the hall...fight with the Fat Lady..(Shes not a morning person)...rush up the stairs...get my books and wand...rush down the stairs and the hall....aaaaaaaannnnnnddddd arrive in the Great Hall (Yay! I made it!).

"Took you long enough" said Mia as I sat down, which confused me because wasn't she supposed to be asleep? I wonder if Lils got her up, but I didn't hear anything in the shower....OH!!! Maybe Lils got her up using one of those fancy spells...ill have to ask her about it later...I mean it not like- Wait! There's food in front of me!!!!

Mia's POV

I wonder how long its gunna last till she starts eating.....10 seconds.....that's a first. I must have really confused her. I feel so evil.

Char's POV

I wonder why Bonnie's not eating? Maybe shes sick, I hope not, she would miss Quidditch tryouts. Then she would be mad...I have to make sure I'm out of the room when she is...There she goes...knew it wouldn't be long till she starts gorging her self. I wonder why Mia's smiling. She must be planning something. OH NO!!!!

Lily's POV

Mia must have really confused Bonnie, shes not eating. Wait! Shes started piling her plate. ...Why is Mia grinning? ...And why does Char have a plate between her and Mia? Mia noticed and I scooting away, can't blame her though, Id be freaked out to...Oh look! Alice and Frank are sitting together! There such a cute couple and they don't have disgusting snog sessions at the breakfast table! ...I take that back, there worst then Black and his flavor of the week. I wonder what Bonnie sees in him...

* * *

Bonnies POV

I hate Transfiguration. No, I don't hate it, I detest it with every cell in my body. I mean I'm good, problely the best in the class beside James, but it's the teacher I hate. WHY WON'T MAGONAGALL SMILE!!!!! Its unnatural!! Its inhumane!!! Its...Its...Despicable!

And her hair is always Always ALWAYS up in that stupid bun! And shes so uptight! I don't know anyone in need of a good shag then her!

Oh gross! The mental pictures!! They burn!! My inner-eye!!

I wonder why there's a bunny in front of me? Ill ask Lily.

"Lily, why is there a bunny in front of me?" she didn't answer.

*poke poke poke* "LIIIIIIIly. Why is there a bunny in front of me?" still no answer

*POKE POKE POKE* "LILY!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why is there a bunny in front of me?"

"It's a rabbit and its part of your assignment."

"Oh. What's the assignment?"

"Ask Mia."

I turn and poke Mia on the back. She doesn't respond. I poke her harder. No response. I pound on her back. She coughs. I turn back to Lily.

"She wont answer!"

"Ask Char."

I go to poke Char who is sitting next to Mia, but before I can she puts up a shield.

"Char put up a shield!"

"Ask Remus."

"REMUS!!!" no answer.

"Try Rose."

*15 minutes later*

"Ask Sirius."

I turn around hoping that he'll answer me, seeing that he's the only one in the class who I haven't asked. But I have a game plan this time.

"Sirius *I put on my puppy dog pout that ALSWAYS works* would you please tell me what were doing?"

He looks up annoyed from he conversation with James but his face melts when he sees mine (YEEESSSSS IM GOING TO GET AN ANSWER!!!!!) and says "Were turning the rabbit into a vase with yellow flowers"

"Thank you!"

I turn around and turn my rabbit into a perfect vase with beautiful flowers (if I do say so myself). McGonagall comes over and says good job and leaves.

I wonder what were having for lunch?

* * *

"That was the most frustrating class ever!! Nobody answered me!!!" I say looking pointedly at Mia and Char.

Mia just smirked and kept on walking but Char said defensively "I was trying to teach you a lesson!"

"Well I did learn a lesson. Sirius is a sucker for my puppy dog face." I said all smug like.

"No you dolt, the Paying-attention-in-class-is-good-and-I-need-to-do-it-more-often lesson!"

"Oh. Well good luck with that!"

*BANG*

Well that cant be good. Probably just Peves again, better check, anyway maybe he got some Slytherins!!!!

I run down the hall turn left and the right then make a slight left and what I see sickens me. James and Remus are dulling two Slithers each and Sirius has five in a circle around him. I mean really, are they that bad that they have to out number them to win?

Ugh.

So I decide to use that wonderful Gryffindor bravery and stun three of the five around Sirius. But I only got one. Urgh.

I ran up and stood beside Sirius and pointed my wand at Mulciber.

"Hello Blokes! Fancy seeing you here!" I said

"How sweet, Blacks girlfriend coming to rescue him." Snape said in his greasy voice as he pointed his wand at me..

"I don't need rescuing." Sirius said

"Really. Didn't look like it to me." I smirk at him

"I was doing fine until you showed up."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." I laughed

"Oh look there having a lovers spat." Bellatrix sneered

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled and sent jinxes at her. That's what started it. Soon there were jinxes and hexes every where. This is what I live for.

"Guys stop it!" Lily yelled when she got there.

Mia and Char joined in. Lily joined to after some idiot said "Shut up you stupid mudblood!" he was down in 20 seconds. It was sorta even then because James and Remus were only dueling one each because the other ones and run away. The cowards. And another one bites the dust. He he.

"Another one bites the dust!" I sing.

A jinx fly by my ear. I turn around and see Bella. Urgh.

She sends a purple hex and I doge it and send an orange one. She shields it and sends a blue one back. I tried to doge it but it hit my left arm and a gash appeared. That got me mad. I sent three hexes in a row. Only one hit but that one pulled her up in the air where she dropped her wand. I went over and punched her in the face. Then I said the countercouse and stunned her. Yes I no its not the most original but hey, it works.

Sirius was still dueling Snivels. They were the only ones left and I want to leave so I sent a bal of wind that hit him in the head and when he fell his head hit the ground. Hard.

McGonagall turned the corned and stopped at what she saw.

"Black! Potter! What is the meaning of this?!" she sputtered (Ha, some spit hit the back of a Slytherin, that's what they get).

"Why do you always assume that its us professor?" James said sorta winy and sorta mad.

"Well are you?" McGonagall asked

"Yes but-" James sputtered, no spit came from him thank Merlin.

"Then I suggest that you and everyone else involved go to the headmasters' office. Everyone else go to your next class. Go on, Shoo! Oh except for you five, you can help me get these students to the hospitable wing." McG said.

We headed to his office and said counter courses to our own jinxes and healing cuts and bruises. It was quite. To quite. I have to do something to break the quite! *COUGH* that's better.

And were at my favorite part!!! Guessing the password. Hmm lets see... "Ski-"

"Pumpkin Pasties" said Sirius (quite rudely) over me, the gargoyle didn't move. So he tried (stupidly) again "Ice Mice" nothing (HA).

Now if he would let me... "Skitt-"

"Sugar Quills." He tried again. Nothing.

All right, this is the last time I'm going to try "Skittle-"

"Acid Pops!" Again nothing happened.

"Why don't you let the girl speak" the gargoyle said.

"Thank you. Skittles." I said with a look at Sirius as the gargoyle opened.

He looked at me all mad as we went up the spirally stairs.

"Come in" Dumbledore said right as James was about to knock.

We filed in and I sat down and looked at all the pretty things. Oh! That spins, that a pretty color, that portrait has a large nose, I wonder what that does?

"Now, tell me why you are hear, Mister Lupin." Old Dumbles said folding is really long fingers together.

"Well we, James, Sirius, and I were walking down the hall going to our next class when some Slytherins showed up and started fighting with us. Then Bonnie, Char, and Mia showed up and started fighting with us and that's how Professor McGonagall found us." Remus said.

"That is not how it happened, Sir." Sirius said before the Dumbledore could get anything in, the git, "We had it all under control ("Ya right") until Bonnie showed up and started hexing everybody ("You were hexing people before I even got there!") and knocked everyone out ("Just one") and THAT'S how McGonagall found us." Sirius (You know what, he was being a jerk so I'm going to call him Black) said.

"That is the biggest lie I ever heard. This is how it happened. I was walking to class when I herd a bang, so I went to see what had happened, when I got there James and Remus were dueling two people each and Black was surrounded by five. I evened out the numbers, that's all." I said with a glare at Black.

"From what I gather, it was a provoked attack therefore; you will only have a week of detentions. I will leave what it is up to Professor McGonagall. You may go back to your next class, seeing as you have missed your previous one. Good day." He said with a weird knowing smile. I hate knowing smiles because I always feel unknowing. I don't like being unknowing, because I don't know.

We all filed out of the office and down the stairs. Glad I missed that period, I now have a free one. YAY!! I can finish that potions assignment! Or at least try to, I'll probably end up drawing or something, or well maybe ill paint the next Picasso!! I wonder what I should call it...How bout...Marie, it sounds regal, buuuuut...no...how bout Loui-

"O'Brian! Wait! I want to talk to you!" I heard Sirius yell behind me. And guess what I did? I kept on walking.

"O'Brian!" I still didn't turn around.

"OY! WOMAN!!" That got me. He was going to pay for calling me that I had a name for Merlin's sakes!

"What the hell do you want Black?!" I spat his name and made sure spit got on him face. Yes I know its nasty, but I really don't care.

"Don't spit on me." He growled. I have to admit it was sexy. NO! I was mad at him!! No thinking he was sexy!!

"Well if that all, I have to go and finish an essay." I turned but he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.

"I wasn't done yet."

"Ya? Well I was."

"Your so bloody annoying! You think you above everyone else and can do what ever you want with out being punished! That's way nobody like you!"

"Excuse me but LOADS of people like me! I have more friends than you!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh! Everyone except the Slytherins like me!"

"Conceited aren't we?! The only people besides your little clique who likes you is your fan club, and they only like you because they know that it's a chance to snog you!"

"At least people want to snog me! The only time someone snoged you was when he was drunk!"

"Alcohol brings out truth!"

"The truth that he was desperate!" that was a low blow, my nose started stinging and I new I was about to cry. But I can't show weakness.

"Just because I hurt your stupid manly pride doesn't mean that you have an excuse to be cruel!" Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I was doing fine till you showed up!" Yes! I'm not gunna cry!

"Please, it was five to one! No one could handle that!"

"I could!"

"Yes because you're the greatest person alive and everyone should bow down to you!"

"I never said that!"

"NO!?"

"NO!"

"Then I'm a fairy princess!"

"Your then ugliest fairy I've ever seen!"

*SLAP*

"You bloody jerk! I hope you fall in a well and die!" Oh Merlin, I cant believe I slapped him!

"At least I wouldn't have to hear your voice again!"

I went to slap him again but he caught my arm and pulled me to him

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I hissed/growled

"No." And he kissed me. I felt alive, like I could never be hurt, and he was all that mattered. I must have been in my own little blissful world for a while, because when I woke up from it my back was against the wall and my legs were rapped around his waist. My fingers were knotted in his hair and Sirius' cupping my face. We both looked at each other for a while.

"What happens now?" I whispered.

"Well I don't know about you but, I'm starved. Do you want to go down to lunch?"

"Best idea you've had all day."

So we headed down to lunch. My right hand in his and my left flatting my hair and clothes. We talked aimlessly on the way down and when we were right out side I pulled him to a stop and said, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He said with a cute grin. He started to walk off but I pulled him back with a frown.

"Aren't you gunna say sorry to?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ok fine, I'm sorry, now can we go eat?"

"Yes!"

We made our way into the great hall and sat down, me beside Lils and Sirius beside James.

"Aww! Bonnie! You were supposed to cause him bodily harm!" Sean wined from his seat next to Remus as Remus held out his hand with a smirk and Sean sulkily put money into his hand.

"Sirius you were supposed to hex her!" Peter said on the other side of Remus in his stupid squeaky voice as he handed some money to James.

"I told you mate. Sirius has his morals." James said happily pocketing the money.

"So are you to together now?" Lily asked

"Yup." Me and Sirius said at the same time

Mia shot me a death glare from her spot next to Sean (she didn't look that comphy) as she gave Lily money.

"Did you knee him?" Jon asked from beside Char. Jon was the other person in the Marauders dorm.

"No." I said

"You slapped him right?" Lily asked

"Yes." I said proudly

Jon grumbles under his breath and gives Lily some money

"Char I'm so glad you didn't bet on me!" I said to my only true friend.

Char from her seat next to Mia gave me a sheepish smile and asked "Did Sirius kisses you first or did you?"

"I did." Sirius said

Char gave some money to Lily and I shot her a glare.

"Its lucky that I know you so well Bonnie," Lily said all smiley "I got rich!"

"Glad I can help. But when you and James get together I'll be the rich one." I grumbled

"And so will I because I know Prongsey better than anyone!" Sirius said

"But you don't know Lily." I said

"Shes not that hard to get really, its James that's the complex misguided soul." He said with a "Hey!" from James

"Yes he is ("Grumble" from James) but Lily's worse. OW! Why'd you hit me?!" I said to Lily

She just smirked and turned back to her conversation with Mia and Char.

"Nobody's worse than Prongs."

"Please all he thinks about is pranks, sex, and food, like every other guy in here but with out the pranks bit. Girls on the other hand have complicated minds that are balanced between boys, girly crap, work, and hygiene." I said with my arms crossed.

"Then you obviously aren't a girl." He said

"Yes I am, I-"

"You care about boys, sports, random bits of fluff, slaking off, and getting dirty." He cut through my sentence, witch was quite rude.

"Well then you aren't a dude! You care about sex, hygiene, organization, and...and..." I fumbled for words to describe his un guyishness, witch was hard because there practically were none.

"And every other guy thing" He finished all smug like.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled and stared to pile my plate with lovely food.

"Hey when are you guys gunna finish the food war thing?" Lily said

"Merlin's saggy left nut." I said under my breath.

Lily hit me on the head again.

"OW! Are you trying to give me a concussion?!" I yelled

"Don't cuss. But anyways when are you?"

"I thought we tied." Sirius said. I'm SOOOOO glad that he looks like he looks like he doesn't want to either.

"So you need to have another one so that there can be a winner." James said giving a significant look at Sirius.

"Come on Bonnie, PLEASE?!?!?! I have money on the line!" Sean said with a pout.

I looked at Sirius.

"Do you want to?" I asked

"I don't know, I mean we both know who would win.."

"Well if your ego can take it, I thought it had enough bashing for one day." I said with a grin

"Oh you're on!" Sirius said

I cant believe I'm doing this. Lily better be so grateful shes my best friend, because I would only do this for her. I'm gunna be sick by the end of this.

"All right fill your plates-" Jon started

"Hey now! I'm the commentator here!" Char cut in

"But you commentated the last one!" he pouted

"That means I have more experience!" She said

"But you love me!"

"You love me to!"

"Yes but we should take turns! Sharing is caring!"

"Cant you let me have this one please?" Char put on her best puppy dog face, which isn't as good as mine, but it still worked

"Ok fine. But you owe me." He grumbled.

"OK! So anyway. Fill your plates with.."

I tuned her out and got into my mode. The trick with eating a lot is not to stuff it in your mouth all at once and eat normally. As a plus your opponent gets annoyed that your not eating as fast. You also want to keep the liquids to a minimum because they take up as much room and food.

I was going at a good pace at 7 plates. At 9 I had slowed a little. 12 and my stomach started to hurt and I had to transfigure my waist band into an elastic one.

I was at my 15th plate. The one I lost at. I had about five spoons of mashed potatoes. Sirius had a chicken leg. I needed to win this. Or I could lose and make Lily go on a date with James...But that's to mean even for me.

Must eat. One spoon gone. Two spoons gone. Three spoons gone.

"I cant." I wisper

"YES YOU CAN!!! YOU MUST BE STRONG!!" Lilly yells

"Fine."

Four spoons.

I look over at Sirius. He's a bite or two from finishing, but he looks like he's gunna be sick.

Five spoons.

Im done.

...And so is Sirius.

"NO!!!" I yell as they start to pile up a new plate

"I WONT!" I scream and stumble out of the hall and to the Hospital Wing.

**I didnt get any reviews at all last time!! And it made me feel so bad!!! So please help me feel better and review. Ill be your bestest friend ever!!!!! **


End file.
